


Backseat Escapades

by starlude



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, idk they're just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlude/pseuds/starlude
Summary: A little alcohol in Seoho was enough to make him fidgeted in his seat and asked the most scandalous question Geonhak had never even considered.“Have you ever fucked in a car, babe?”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Backseat Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> 1.4k of filth. unbeta'd. enjoy<3

“We’re gonna get in trouble for this,” Geonhak says with giggles flowing out of his lips, not showing any sign of regrets or anything.

“Then why are you letting me on your lap?” Seoho asks with the same level of cheekiness. Geonhak just continues his journey on the elder’s jaw which draws a long sigh from him.

“You’re so persistent and I’m just a weak man for you.” Seoho lets out the most beautiful laugh that Geonhak always loves to hear.

It wasn’t their plan though. They were on their way home after some birthday party Geonhak’s friend throw. A little alcohol in Seoho was enough to make him fidgeted in his seat and asked the most scandalous question Geonhak had never even considered. “Have you ever fucked in a car, babe?” The next thing they knew, Geonhak turned around his car. They both stumbled on the backseat of Geonhak’s Rover. He parked the car under some deserted tunnel but the thrill is still there.

“Can’t even wait until we get home to get fucked, huh. Do you miss my cock that bad?” Geonhak caresses Seoho’s back then going down to grab a handful of his ass.

“Yes, baby. I miss your cock. Can’t even stop thinking about how good it is throughout the party.” Seoho whispers in his ear as he grinds down on Geonhak’s crotch. “It’s all these jeans fault. You look ridiculously good in it.”

“Aw thank you. You also look not too bad yourself.” Seoho snorts at his attempt at a compliment. He shuts him up by slotting their mouth together.

They keep making out as Seoho’s hands roam around Geonhak’s broad shoulder. He makes his way down to unbutton his shirt. As he finishes the last button, Seoho’s hand goes south to grab on Geonhak’s bulge. Geonhak lets out a pleased groan and his hips jutted to the touch. “You’re so hard already. I barely did anything.” Seoho smirks, hand keeps rubbing on his boyfriend’s hard-on.

“You’re hot, that’s why.” Geonhak grins.

Seoho rolls his eyes playfully. “So fucking romantic.”

Without wasting any more time, Seoho unbuckles Geonhak’s trousers and smooth it down his legs along with his underwear. Geonhak also undresses him with the same amount of eagerness that he almost ripped a button.

Once they’re both undressed, Seoho grabs his boyfriend’s hardened shaft and begins to stroke him slowly at first. Hearing the delicious moan coming from Geonhak’s perfect mouth, he begins to pick up his pace until he hears him panting. “Your hands –a –ah feels so good. Mmh, faster.” Seoho obliges, hands stroking faster on his shaft with a little flicking at the top of its slit. Geonhak’s grip on his waist is getting tighter. “Nngh babe, let me prep you. Ah, I can’t – uh, I really need to fuck you now.”

Seoho slowly stops his motions on Geonhak’s dick and let him breathe for a second. Geonhak reaches out to his little waist bag that’s been lying on the car floor and pulls out a bottle of lube. “You have one in there?” Seoho’s eyebrow shoots up.

Geonhak only shrugs. “It’s convenience in time like this, eh?”

Geonhak squirts out a good amount of the cold substance on his fingers before he reaches for Seoho’s rim. Seoho hisses at the cold feeling when Geonhak’s fingers going in circles to tease him. “Come on, you said you need to fuck this hole fast.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t take my sweet time while on it, honey,” Geonhak says in a hushed tone. He circles his fingers one more time, making Seoho whines out of frustration. Geonhak decides not to tease him anymore and breaches his fingers into him.

Seoho’s breath hitches at the feeling of a finger entering him. It’s not long until the second finger is involved and his breathing getting heavy. “Ah, so good,” he hums at the feeling of Geonhak’s fingers working him open.

Geonhak keeps his ministrations on Seoho’s hole, making him loosen up. He’s adding the third digit, causing Seoho to moan so prettily. “You might wanna keep the tone down, Seoho.” Geonhak laughs a little. Seoho doesn’t seem to faze, hips still going up and down on his boyfriend’s fingers but he looks like trying to keep his sounds low.

“I’m ready, I’m ready. Let me ride you now.” Seoho breathes out. Geonhak pulls out his fingers after he feels Seoho is ready. He takes out a condom from the same bag as earlier and rips it out with his teeth. After he put it on his length, Seoho gives a decent amount of lube on him and stroke it several times.

Seoho then positions himself on his knees and making Geonhak’s shoulder as leverage. Geonhak holds up his cock on his entrance, teasing it a few times by nudging it. Seoho who’s had enough of it sinks down fast halfway and drawing out a long moan from both. He sinks down slowly until the rest of Geonhak’s cock fit perfectly in him.

“Oh –oh God. You always feel so –uh so fucking good. Always so fucking warm and tight for me.” Geonhak lets Seoho takes his time adapting. He then begins to grind down and getting up little by little. Geonhak’s hand on hips, helping him to pick up his pace.

“So well, you ride me so well. I’m on the fucking cloud nine with you.” Geonhak words elicit something in Seoho that makes him groan in pleasure and goes faster. The sound of their colliding skin filling in the car. They can feel the air getting humid and hotter inside. Seoho’s hand coming up to touch the roof of the car to prevent him from hitting it.

Geonhak reaches out for Seoho’s cock that’s trapped between their toned abdominals, helping him to reach his high. Seoho lets out a high pitched moan at the additional friction. “You’re so reckless, huh, getting fucked in the car, knowing anyone could pass by and see the show.”

Seoho whines, eyes finding Geonhak and he answers, “Um, yes. But you also partially responsible for being so hot that I couldn’t help myself but fuck you right now.”

Geonhak only responds by coming up to capture Seoho’s moist lips and murmurs between their kisses. “I love you so much. I fucking love you, you know.”

Seoho smiles at him and kisses him back with more passion. A kiss that involves more tongue, teeth, and spit but nonetheless feels sweet. They’re so _fucking_ in love.

The short thrust of hips become more frequent as they’re nearing their release. “Are you c-close, Geonhak-ah?” Seoho asks.

Geonhak nods, “I –I think I’m gonna come.” Geonhak says as he feels Seoho’s walls contracted around him, making the most pleasing friction. He angles his hips higher and snapping into Seoho deeper. Seoho almost screams at the perfect angle Geonhak hits inside him. Geonhak hips stutter as he blows his load into the condom. He lets out a low groan right into Seoho’s temple.

“Seo… Seoho.” Geonhak calls out Seoho who’s on the very edge of orgasm, “Come in my mouth please,” his voice comes out as whisper.

Seoho only nods as he lifts himself up from Geonhak spent cock. Geonhak sets Seoho on a seating position against the backseat. He settles between Seoho’s open legs with his knees on the floor. He licks the underside of his dick several times before swallowing it whole. Seoho’s hand goes right to Geonhak’s blonde hair to find something to grip. He’s so close to coming.

“Geonhak-ah… keep going –uh, almost there.”

Geonhak bobs his head up and down. His other hand playing with Seoho’s balls to stimulate him more. Seoho then reaches his high with a breathless moan, hands gripping on Geonhak’s shoulder and hair as he swallowed down his cum.

Seoho falls back into the backseat, feeling lightheaded. He feels a wet wipe across his thigh. Geonhak –who looks equally wrecked– smiles sweetly at him. “Clean up, then you can rest.”

When both of them finish cleaning up and dressing up again, they look at each other in the eye. “What,” Seoho is the one who breaks the silence.

Geonhak shakes his head. “Nothing. You look so pleased.”

Seoho pursed his lips to contain his smile. “Of course. I just had the best escapade tonight.”

Geonhak giggles as he ruffles the older hair. “Teach me how to say no to you next time.”

Seoho leans in and gives Geonhak a little kiss under his jaw, “As if you can.”

Geonhak looks down on him, eyes staring lovingly. “True.”


End file.
